Problem: $\dfrac{2}{4} + \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {4}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{12}$